Stalker
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Berawal dari kekepoan Wakamatsu kepada seorang lelaki yang sedang mengobrol bersama senpainya, Yuzuki, di depan ruang musik. Dan menyebabkan sebuah pembicaraan konyol tercipta di antara mereka bertiga-eh, berdua. / Oneshot


**~A Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Fanfict~**

**Stalker © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC (maybe), typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuzuki saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang ria, dan tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka dari balik dinding ruang musik.

Wakamatsu Hirotaka.

Dia saat ini sedang tergugah rasa penasarannya oleh seseorang yang tengah bersama gadis yang biasa ia panggil 'Seo-_senpai_' itu.

Dalam pikiran negatifnya, dia mengira bahwa laki-laki itu pacar baru Yuzuki.

Namun pikiran positifnya berkata, "Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan seorang gadis yang tidak normal itu?"

Ugh, padahal Wakamatsu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya harus mencari tahu permasalahan sepele itu.

Jangan-jangan, dia … menyukainya?

"Ha … ada Waka, ternyata. Kenapa kau sembunyi di situ?"

Die. Sekarang dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mengintip mereka berdua. Otak Wakamatsu dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran yang saling memberontak satu sama lain.

"_A-ano_ _senpai_ …." Pemuda itu pun berdiri, sambil menggaruk kepalanya, salah tingkah. "Aku … um … _etto_ …," ucap Wakamatsu, sulit untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Aku … Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, _senpai_!"

Duar. Ucapan seseorang yang merupakan abas alias anak basket itu membuat gadis di hadapannya mengerutkan kening.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian ….

"Oh … Kau _fans_ku, ya? Hahahaha aku memang pantas untuk diidolakan, sih. Hehehehe."

"… Hah?" Wakamatsu mulai hilang kesadaran. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka bertiga? Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan laki-laki yang tadi bersama Seo-_senpai_ menghilang? Apakah mereka terlalu asik—lebih tepatnya serius berbincang sehingga tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki itu sudah tidak bersama mereka?

"Kau mau tanda tanganku? Atau foto bersamaku? Atau yang lainnya?"

Wakamatsu menggeleng cepat, "Bukan itu maksudku-"

"Oh! Jangan-jangan, kau minta … ciuman dariku?"

Krik krik. Dan suasana pun berganti menjadi suram.

Ciuman? Wakamatsu bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana gadis itu dicium orang lain, apalagi mencium orang lain. Sama sekali tidak pantas dengan _image_ tomboy dan tidak warasnya, pikir Wakamatsu.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan pembicaraan mereka jauh dari masalah awal, eh?

"Seo-_senpai_." Laki-laki itu mulai berucap, "Siapa laki-laki yang tadi bersamamu? Apa dia … pacarmu?"

Gadis itu diam sejenak dengan sepasang mata yang masih belum berpindah titik tatapnya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Wakamatsu terbelalak, kaget. Haha. Mimpi buruknya selama ini ternyata menjadi nyata.

"Tapi _senpai_, aku lebih suka kalau kau jomblo."

Yuzuki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Memangnya kau siapa sampai menyuruhku seperti itu?" Gadis itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Oh, iya. Kau _fans_ fanatikku, ya. Sampai-sampai, kau tidak terima idolamu punya pacar. Huh, aku terharu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Wakamatsu menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum ia mulai mengucapkan sesuatu, "Padahal, aku ingin jadi pacar _senpai_, lho."

Yuzuki masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, lalu membulatkan mulutnya, melafalkan huruf 'O'.

Si lelaki yang telah menjadi korban keganasan Yuzuki saat bermain basket memasang ekspresi kesal, dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Senpai_, jahat."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau mau jadi pacarku. Aku terima."

Wakamatsu makin kebingungan. "Bagaimana dengan pacarmu yang tadi?"

"Dia sebenarnya bukan pacarku," jawab Yuzuki santai.

Wakamatsu mulai salah tingkah. "Kalau begitu, tidak jadi!"

Dengan segera, Yuzuki menampar pemuda berambut ungu itu, agak keras, sehingga menciptakan suara 'PLAK!' yang menusuk telinga. "Kau ini bagaimana. Dasar ABG labil."

Sebenarnya, Wakamatsu hanya berpura-pura ingin menjadi pacar _senpai_nya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sebenarnya hanya ingin Yuzuki merasa menyesal dengan berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi kenapa akhirnya malah begini? Dia belum siap sama sekali dengan situasi ini.

"Ka-Kau berbohong! Kenapa tadi _senpai_ bilang bahwa laki-laki itu adalah pacarmu?!" tanya Wakamatsu mencoba memutar balikkan keadaan.

Seo terkekeh kecil, lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren dengan berbohong bahwa aku punya pacar."

Ha. Haha. Hahaha.

Seperti biasanya, gadis itu selalu membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa pun dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang jauh dari kata 'normal', pikir Wakamatsu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Seo-_senpai_!" Dengan terburu-buru, pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan jutek. Dengan berekspresi seakan berkata, "Bodo amat", gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan tempat yang sebelumnya ia injaki itu.

Dan semua berlalu begitu saja tanpa akhir yang jelas.

Karena Wakamatsu Hirotaka dan Seo Yuzuki adalah dua orang yang sangat tidak jelas dalam bertindak.

**-END-**

…

…

…

**A/N :**

**Fyuh, ini hari terakhir di 2014 ya wuhu~! Happy new year! X3 /BELUM**

**Yap, makasih udah baca**

**Sign,**

**Ulya**


End file.
